Cloud storage providers provide network storage for users, frequently for free or at a low monthly cost. Such storage is typically limited in size (e.g. 5 or 10 GB). Accordingly, many users have multiple accounts with providers, backing up or synchronizing files from a single device to a plurality of services. Each of these providers typically require a separate client application to be running on the user's device, and monitor a single folder (and sub-folders) for synchronization to cloud storage. As a result, users need to manually manage synchronization between different providers and remember where files are stored. In particular, users must manually manage file storage among providers in cases where storage capacity has been exceeded, or to reserve free space for large files.